A wireless communication system may include a first station able to communicate with a second station over a communication channel.
The first station may include a receiver to receive a plurality of Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) symbols over a plurality of respective subcarriers of the communication channel corresponding to a signal transmitted by the second station.
The receiver may determine a plurality of metrics corresponding to the symbols received over the plurality of sub-carriers, based on a plurality of respective sub-carrier channel estimations.
The receiver may determine an estimation of the signal transmitted by the second station based on the plurality of metrics.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn accurately or to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity or several physical components included in one functional block or element. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.